Lily's Adventure
by TheRavenclawPhoenix
Summary: Lily's first year at Hogwarts is filled with adventures and drama with a certain group of boys who can't seem to stop causing trouble and leaving her and her friends alone.
1. The Adventure Begins

**This is my first FanFiction an Lily's first year at Hogwart's School and Witchcraft and Wizardry! I apologize in advance for my horrible spelling thats just one thing I have never been able to grasp. So here it goes!**

Lily was bouncing up and down with excitment because tomorrow, at long last, she would get her letter to Hogwarts! She imagined all the stuff she would there, though her favorite sounding class was definitly Charms. Lily just couldn't wait to see all that she could do in general though.  
"My what are you so excited about Lily?" her father asked as he walked into the living room where Lily was sitting. "Oh you'll find out tomorrow!" Lily replied eagerly. "Are you planning a surprise for yourself on your own birthday? Well I guess you were always excited for your eleventh birthday ever since you and Tuney met that boy, oh whats his name? Oh that's right, Set." and her father said.  
"No dad I'm not planning a surprisefor myself, and his name is Sev, Severus Snape." As Lily said Sev's name her mind flew back to all the time they spent talking together about Hogwarts and just magic in general. She also remebered the first time she saw Sev, which also happened to be the same time he called her a witch. At the time she was very offended but now she knew he was speaking the truth.  
She resurfaced from her memories to her her dad talking to her apparently not even noticing she wasn't listening. "...sure you don't want a birthday party this year?" her father was replied back hastily "Oh no dad I'm sure. We can just have a family birthday all together for once! We haven't done that in ages it'll be awesome! I'm sure of it." Lily also muttered under her breath "And I can't risk my friends finding out about my magic too.". She wasn't sure she had too many friends here anyways because Sev always told her she was going to have to leave her friends once she was eleven so she just didn't get very close to anybody at school. Lily basically replaced her friends with her books and almost all of the books were more interesting than anybody at her school so she considered it woth it. Lily also absorbed all the knowledge she could from the books and everyone who knew her, knew that she loved to learn.  
"Alright Lily..." her father said reluctantly.  
"Hey Dad it's alright I didn't have a party when I was eleven either." said a new voice as they walked in to the living room. "I wasn't happy about that either though Petunia" Mr. Evans said at the same time Lily said "Tuney!" and got up and lauched herself at Petunia while saying to the only person who would slighty understand, "The letter will come tomorrow! The LETTER will come TOMOROW!' To Mr. Evans all he could her was Lily repeating a series of words over and over. He was about to walk closer to hear what Lily was saying when Petunia suddenly stormed off saying "Bragger... Know I couldn't... determined to leave me!" As their dad got closer Petunia got louder and shouted "YOU AND THAT, THAT _BOY_ ARE GOING LEAVE ME TO BE OLD BORING PETUNIA AND-" Petunia looked shocked she said so and turned to flee up the stairs.  
Mr. Evans approached Lily and said gently said "What was that about?" Lily looked back up the stairs with tears in her eyes and said "She hates me for it..." and ran out of the house and down the road.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lily could only thing of one thing; to get to the playground and lose herself in the blue of the sky. When Lily burst through the bushes surrounding the playground that she was so distracted that she didn't notice she made a person with black hair sitting on the bench jump violently in the air. When Lily sat on swing and started swinging she finally let the tears roll down her face as she cried to the blue sky about somethingshe didnt chose but knew it would shape the rest of her life. "Whats wrong?" a male voice asked. Lily was so shocked someone was there that she fell off the swing. As she neared the earth she seemed to slow and landed lightly in a kneeling postition. Just the fact she could do that brought on a new wave of tears.  
"Lily come on what happened?" the male voice said again. "Sev?" Lily asked without looking up. "Yeah now come what happened. Your family doesn't know yet so unless it was.. wait was it the mu- Petunia? Severus amended hastily.  
"Yeah she said I was a bragger, I always get everything and that I hated her and wanted to leave her behind." Lily said still slightly sniffing. Severus smirked at the last thing Lily said. "I know she's jealous of you Lily." Lily's eyes widened as she looked up and said "Tuney's jealous of me?"  
"Almost certainly." Severus replied his smirk growing larger "You see I found this while at your house." Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a now slightly wrinkled letter addressed to Mr. Dumbledore at Hogwarts.  
Lily now looked up the fire returning to her emerald eyes "Why were you in my house! And in my sister's room!" Lily demanded to know. "And also taking her personal things!" Lily  
shook her firey hair behind head all trace of tears gone. "Relax Lily it fell out her window and I picked up intending to give it to you." Lily looked the envolope again the fire still in her eyes "After opening it and looking at her personal mail!" "Oh come on Lily don't you want to know what it says? I'll give it back after you see it!" Severus pleaded trying to get her to read it. "I also have what Dumbledore sent back because it was in that envolope too. Wizards must be working undercover in the post office!" At the mention wizards undercover Lily sighed and said "Fine let me read it." Severous perked up and handed her the letter which said :

Dear Mr. Dumbledore

I am Petunia Evans and you will probably know that Lily Evans that is my sister and that she's a witch. This is odd because our parents are not magical nor is anyone else we know in our family. So I was wondering... Am I a witch if she is? We've always been so close and I don't want to lose that now! So can I please come to your school with her! If she is a witch then I should be one too! We did everthing to together so why should change now! I can't let her go now because we were supposed to do everything together can do this together now?

-Petunia Evans

Dear Ms. Petunia Evans

I understand that you and Ms. Lily Evans are extremly close siblings but one can not always do everything together. Magical people who are born to non-magical familys are magical by chance. If the older sibling is not magical then the chances of the rest of the children being magical is even lower so the chances of your sister being magical is extremly low. Now that she is magical, even though the chances were low, she needs to be educated on how to use it or it will grow out of control and accedently harm you and/or your family. This is the only thing that keeps you from doing everything together but there are still Christmas and Easter holidays to spend together.

I wish you luck,

Albus Dumbledore

 **Please tell me anything about this story I am always looking to improve!**


	2. The Visitor

**So here is my second chapter! Thanks to BunnyRabbit for reviewing, favoriting the story, following the story and just generally being supportive. Also thanks to Orangecupcakes for following and favoriting the story. Alright onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: You think I'm J. and I own this? *snorts***

"Tuney wrote this about me?" Lily looked at Seveus with wide eyes. "Yep she did! So she is jealous of you!" Severus said his eyes glittering with the smirk still on his face. Lily got up and sat on the swing and said "Why is she jealous?"Severus snorted and said "Who cares why? You can use it against her!"

Lily stood up off the swing she just sat on and the fire in her eyes even more prominent now the tears had fully gone and Petunia said those nice things about her. "I am not going to use the nice side of my sister against her! I am not going to do what your _dark_ family would do! I'm sure they taught you all those dark spells you know! Did they rub off on you like Tuney always said they would!" Severus's eyes darkened. Lily seemed to notice what she said as the fire in her eyes died out "I'm sorry, Sev but I am not using the nice side of my sister against her." And with that Lily ran out of the playground with the letters still tightly clenched in her fist.

As Lily approached her house she started to slow down so she could sneak up to her sister's room and return the letters. When Lily walked inside the house she thought that it might be a bit harder than she originally thought because Petunia stormed up to her room and when she was angry she could remain there for hours. Lily quietly tip-toed up the stairs and pressed her ear to the door. Silence. Lily then tried to open the door and found it was unlocked as she walked in. No Petunia which was a good sign so Lily walked over to where Petunia kept all of her secret things and put the two letters there. As Lily walked out of the room she reflected how lucky she was that her birthday was so close to September 1st.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lily woke up early that morning really excited but for a moment she didn't know why. Lily realized a second later that she was eleven and that someone would be coming with her letter for Hogwarts! Lily leapt out of bed, got dressed and raced downstairs. "Happy birthday Lily!" her mother said giving her a hug. "No one else is downstairs yet but I'm making your favorite breakfast! Chocolate pancakes!" Lily smiled at her excited mother and said "Make some extras in case anyone comes over!" . "Who would be coming over?" her now confused mother said. "Oh you never know" Lily said vaguely now wandering out of room towards the presents in the other room. "Oh if you have to open them you can" her mother said reluctantly though smiling slightly. "Yay thanks!" LIly said as ran towards the presents.

Once she was done her Father and Petunia came downstairs and they were all eating the chocolate pancakes."Wait leave one!" Lily exclaimed as her father reached for the last one. "Why?" Mr. Evans said slightly confused though he retracted his hand."Oh uh if someone comes they might want one." said Lily knowing that someone from Hogwarts usually arrived at around this time. As she thought that someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" Lily shouted already halfway down the hall before anyone was even fully raised from their chair.

Lily opened the door panting and looking up a strict faced woman with black hair that was in a bun. The woman looked down at Lily with a slight smile on her face "I need to speak with your parents. I assume you are Lily Evans?" the woman said. Lily nodded with the beginnings of a huge smile. "Well then I need to speak to you too. My name is Minerva McGonagall." Lily nodded now with a huge grin on her face." Alright Professor McGonagall." Lily said skipping down the hallway. Shaking her head with a slightly surprised look on the teachers face, she followed.

"... told you someone was coming, this is Professor McGonagall." Lily was saying as McGonagall walked in the room. "Hello my name is Professor Minerva McGonagall and I come from a school far away that Lily has accepted at. This school is called Hogwarts and-" Lily's dad was shaking his head. "Wait a minute you mean Lily qualifies for a school we didn't even send in a request for?" The Professor nodded her yes. "Lily has qualities that other children don't have. You see, Lily is a witch." There was complete silence after she said that. Lily suddenly said "Yay! Sev was right" and ran right at Professor McGonagall and hugged her. Lily then stepped away and then said to her parents "Well? Isn't amazing that I have magically abilities?" Mr. Evans then addressed McGonagall "I'm sorry Mrs. McGonagall but how do we know you are telling the truth and she has magical capabilities?" McGonagall drew in a breath to speak but Petunia got there first. "When Lily swings on the swings she can jump off at the very top and she'll float down the ground. I've seen it happen and if you tell me that isn't magic you're crazy." Lily went and hugged her sister and said so only she could hear "Thanks".

"Well there you have it sir" Professor McGonagall said "If that is not proof she's magical then you won't believe anything." Mr. and Mrs. Evans now nodded slightly now they knew for certain she was a witch."You cannot tell anybody else non-magical that Lily is magical. Lily must come to Hogwarts to learn how to control her magic because as she gets older it will get stronger and may harm you if she can't control it." McGonagall now started addressing Lily "There is a whole magical world with many different careers, a different currency which you can exchange non-magical money for at the bank and Diagon Alley is where most magical shops are and all your school things are sold there. You can your letter now, Lily." McGonagall handed Lily a yellowish envelope with green ink. Lily read her letter and the requirements. "How do we get to Diagon Alley?" Lily asked. "I will leave instructions with your parents on how to get there. Lily you may need to guide your family through as they won't be able to see the door, only you." Lily nodded as she already knew this.

McGonagall handed a sheet of parchment to Mr. and Mrs. Evans which directions to Diagon Alley from their house. "Now I will leave but if you need to contact me I recommend buying an owl and addressing the letter to me. The owl will know how to find me." Professor McGonagall nodded at the family and turned to leave. "See you at the beginning of term Professor" Lily said. "Goodbye Lily." McGonagall said opening the door and then vanishing with a pop just outside.


	3. A Glimpse Of Magic

**I am typing this on the same day as the last chapter so I hope that this chapter will be up the same day we will see though. Especially since I'm using a better system to type (Thanks BunnyRabbit313!) So on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: You think I'm J. ? I laugh at you.**

Lily was staring out the window of the car like she had been doing for the last hour and a half. Her parents were driving her to Diagon Alley two days before before term started and they were about 5 minutes away. Lily yawned and stretched before glancing at the empty seat beside with regret. Petunia had refused to come along because she insisted it was unnatural and she had plans anyways. Severus couldn't come along either because he already had all his things and his parents were fighting again.

"Alright we're here!" her mother exclaimed. Lily got out of the car and her eyes were immediately drawn the gruby Leaky Cauldron door. "So where is this door, Lily?" Her parents eyes kept going directly over it without seeing it. Lily said "That's why you have me!" Lily took both of her parents hands in hers and pulled them through the door.

As soon as they were through the door Lily dropped her parents hands. Mr. and Mrs. Evans looked around with awe and said "Wow I can't I didn't see this before!" in many aspects until Lily pulled them out of the pub into the street filled with many, crazy different shops. They all stood shocked until Lily finally recovered enough to start walking down the street towards the bank so that her parents had to follow her.

When she walked in the marble bank she gasped. _Goblins_ she thought as she walked past them. Lily strode up to one of the goblins behind the desk and asked to start a vault to put money in. Lily also asked to trade in some muggle money for some wizarding coins. The goblin gave her the wizarding coins and a key to her new vault. Lily thanked the goblin and returned to her parents who were watching with keen eyes. "Well now that I have money and understand how the conversions work let's get all the stuff on my list." 

First Lily and her parents went to Madam Malkin's to get robes, gloves and a black hat. After she paid for her things there they went to Apothecary to get all of her potion supplies. Lily was quite glad to leave that shop as the smells were quite unpleasant. They went to Eeylops Owl Emporium where they got an owl named Spark, she was a very light brown and had a white chest, and all the other stuff that went with getting an owl. Finally what Lily had been waiting for the whole trip had come; the book shop called Flourish and Blotts. When she stepped the door she finally knew that the magical world was for her. She was surrounded by so many books about it that she was now convinced that it was the right thing to do. Lily spent more time in that store than any other and when she left it was only because it was getting later and she still needed her wand.

When Lily walked into Ollivanders shop feeling excited and slightly nervous as no one appeared to be in the store. "Hello?" she called her nervousness increasing even more. "Ah hello! I do not recognize you, you are muggleborn?" It was both not a question and one at the same time. "Yes I am muggleborn" Lily said her voice gaining back confidence. "And my name is Lily, Lily Evans." Ollivander said something to his tape measure and it began measuring Lily. "What is your wand arm?" Ollivander asked. Lily assumed it was the same as handedness and replied "Right." Ollivander then stepped closer to Lily and said "No two Ollivander wands are the same just like powerful substances as the core are never quite the same. Same with the wood. The wand will always chose the wizard remember that." Lily watched as Mr. Ollivander pull down about 5 or 6 boxes of wands and had her try all of them until one was suddenly warm in her hand and made Mr. Ollivanders quills dance in a circle. "Brilliant Ms. Evans! This wand is just right for charms and ten and a quarter long, swishy and made of willow!" Lily looked at the wand in her hand fondly until she put it back in the box, paid for it and left the shop.

"How was your first excursion into the magical world?" her dad asked as they were driving away in the car. "Perfect" Lily replied with a smile still on her face as she reflected on the day's events.

 **Thanks to Vannessa Fangirl for reviewing and giving me a tip on how to write better. Always appreciated!**


	4. Finally Going

**I don't have much to say other than thanks a million thousand (it's totally a number) to Vanessa Fangirl for being a Beta for this story and putting up with the thousand mistakes I'm probably going to make. On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: If I was J. K. Rowling would this really be fanfiction?**

Lily woke up early on September 1st completely and utterly filled with excitement. She was finally going to Hogwarts! Lily leapt out of bed and ran to her trunk. She checked yet again if she had everything she needed then went downstairs.

"Hey mom! When are leaving?" Lily asked.

Mrs. Evans replied with a smile: "We'll be leaving in about half an hour so make sure you are packed and have food for on the train."

Lily's mom handed her a bag with 2 sandwiches in it. Lily threw a questioning look at her. "One's for your friends if they sit with you on the train." her mom explained.

"Oh okay. Anything else?'

Her mom nodded "Remember that we love you, will miss you and remember to change into your robes on the train." Lily laughed at the randomness and started upstairs.

Lily knew she would sit with Severus on the train but who else? She had no idea how many students went to Hogwarts but if Diagon Alley was any hint she knew it probably pretty crowded. She also didn't know what house she wanted to be in either because she wanted to be with Severus but she didn't know that the house description fit her. Cunning? Sly? Come from dark families usually? She knew Sev fit all those descriptions but she didn't know if she did. She felt most Ravenclaw and Gryffindor but then again she wouldn't know until the Sorting.

"Are you guys coming? Hurry up Tuney and Lily!" their father chuckled as he said Tuney because he always thought the nickname Lily gave Petunia was ridiculous. "Coming!" The sisters yelled in unison as they stepped out of their respective rooms: Lily dragging a trunk and an owl cage with an owl in it, Petunia with a backpack slung over one shoulder. They went down together with Petunia at the front and Lily behind with her trunk going _thunk_ at every step.

"Alright everyone in the car! We don't want to be late!" Mrs. Evans said as Mr. Evans lifted the heavy trunk into the back of the car. Mr. Evans got into the driver's seat and started driving. "Off to the magical world with you Lily!"

Lily giggled slightly and said "Careful Dad the window's open. People aren't supposed to know." She was only slightly joking. And the journey continued like this for another hour or so.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

***"I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm Sorry! Listen -" She caught her sister's hand and held tight to it even, though Petunia tried to pull it away. "Maybe once I'm there - no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!"

"I don't - want - to - go!" said Petunia, and she dragged her hand back out of her sister's grasp. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a - a -"

Her pale eyes roved over the platform, over the cats mewling in their owners arms, over the owls fluttering and hooting at each other in cages, over the students,some already in their long black robes, loading trunks onto the scarlet train or else greeting one another with glad cries after a summer apart.

"- you think I think want to be a - a freak?"

Lily's eyes filled with tears as Petunia succeeded in tugged her hand away.

"I'm not a freak," said Lily. "That's a horrible thing to say."

"That's where you're going," said Petunia with relish. "A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy … weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."

Lily glanced toward her parents who were looking around the platform with an air of wholehearted enjoyment, drinking in the scene. Then she looked back at her sister, and her voice was low and fierce.

"You didn't think it was such a freaks school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you."

Petunia turned scarlet.

"Beg? I didn't beg!"

"I saw his reply. It was very kind."

"You shouldn't have read-" whispered Petunia, "that was my private - how could you -?"

Lily gave herself away by half-glancing toward where Snape stood nearby. Petunia gasped.

"That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking into my room!"

"No - not sneaking -" Now Lily was on the defensive. "Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of -"

"Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" said Petunia, now as pale as she had been flushed. _"Freak!"_ she spat at her sister, and she flounced off to where her parents stood.***

Lily went to board the train struggling to hold in her tears at Petunia's mean words, knowing that they would be the last words Lily heard from any of her family. Lily made her way down the train now silently crying as part of her heart broke.

Lily stopped walking and stepped into an empty compartment. She tried to control her crying and got her tears to stop but she still occasionally sniffed.

Suddenly the compartment door slammed open heard 2 boys laughing.

"Can we sit here?" one of them asked.

Since Lily was still sad and getting more annoyed by the minute she snapped "I think you were going to anyways so why should I spoil the fun?" Lily got her first good look at them after she said that.

They both had a shocked look on their face after she said that but the most noticeable difference was their hair. One of the boys had raven black hair that didn't look like it had ever been combed. The other had long shaggy brown hair which had a sort of elegance that the other boys hair would never be able to do.

After she noticed she'd been staring for too long she started staring back out the window as the boys resumed talking, still occasionally sniffing.

***Snape slid open the compartment door and sat opposite Lily. She glanced at him and looked back out the window. She had been crying.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice.

"Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

She threw him a look of deep dislike.

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a -" He caught himself quickly; Lily, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him.

"But we're going!" he said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

She nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said Snape, encouraged that she had brightened a little.

"Slytherin?"

One of the boys sharing the compartment, who had shown no interest at all in Lily or Snape until that point, looked around at the word.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked asked the boy lounging on the seats opposite him. Sirius did not smile.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said.

"Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grinned.

"Maybe I'll break tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got a choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

Snape made a small disparaging noise. James turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy -"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing you're neither?" Sirius interjected.

James roared with laughter. Lily sat up rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment ."

"Oooooo…"

James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Snape as her passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" a voiced called, as the compartment door slammed.***

Lily stepped into a compartment that only had a sandy haired boy in it. "Can we sit here?" The boy looked alarmed but said yes. "Come on Severus. We have a long ride ahead of us.."

 **Bit of a longer chapter but importantly anything in between the *** is owned by J. K. Rowling and was in the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and I did not write it. Next chapter we will at long last be at Hogwarts so I can't wait for that! Reviews are always appreciated! Peace!**


	5. Welcome To Hogwarts!

**This chapter may not be as long as the last one and I'm reeeaally not looking forward to writing the sorting hat's song but we will meet some other friends of Lily's which will be good so I guess it's a trade off. On with it!**

Lily stepped out of the scarlet train and took a deep breath. "Come on can't stand around all day" and older student said. Lily glared at him and started walking towards the voice calling all the first years.

"'Ello there!" and giant sounding voice said to her," an' what's yer name?"

Lily looked up at the giant man who she presumed to be Hagrid from what Severus told her. "Hello Hagrid my name is Lily Evans."

Hagrid looked surprised at Lily for knowing his name then he let out a booming laugh. "Well this one has fire! All righ' then everyone in the boats!"

Hagrid watched as students clambered in the boats. Lily got in a boat with Severus, the sandy haired boy and a girl with long blond hair who Lily didn't know. As the boats started moving Lily asked asked the sandy haired boy what his name was. Lily suddenly noticed that he had very faint scars on his shoulders but didn't comment.

The boy looked alarmed for a second but then relaxed and said calmly "Remus Lupin. What are your guy's names?" Immediately Lily said "Lily Evans." She nudged Severus who said reluctantly "Severus Snape" but still had a shadow of distrust on his face.

"DUCK" Hagrid roared as they approached a cliff face and went underneath it. "You'll get yer first view of Hogwarts in a second" Hagrid said his voice clearly carrying.

Soon they were back in fresh air and many people gasped. They all saw Hogwarts for the first time. Lily was breathless as she took in the spectacular view of the massive castle. There was amazing architecture involved perfectly done it looked like magic did it. _Then again_ , Lily figured, _It probably did._ The sheer height of Hogwarts was amazing too; no non-magical building would have been able to be built like it. The castle just looked like a piece of art so magical that nothing could contain it. Lily also thought about how that was just the outside too and the inside would most likely look 10 more times amazing.

Lily also thought about the Great Hall she had read about in _Hogwarts, A History_ and the ceiling she knew she would find in there with the heavens enchanted on to it.

Lily was jerked out of her thoughts as the boats bumped into shore. Lily jumped onto the shore and ran towards the front of the line. Hagrid knocked three times on the the massive doors and they were flung open revealing none other than Professor McGonagall looking very strict.

"Thank you Hagrid I'll take them from here." McGonagall said sternly looking over all first years. "Follow me." she said to the first years. She lead them into a giant hall "This is the Great Hall. Behind those doors," she nodded to another set of giant doors," is where you will be sorted based on intelligence, loyalty, bravery and cunning." Lily noticed Severus perk up at the last word she said eyes gleaming. "All the houses have their own noble history and qualities. Their names are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. I suggest you smarten yourselves up. I will return." The Professor left the room.

Lily felt a little sick because she didn't feel like any of those. Lily had a sudden thought: _What happens if I'm just not sorted! What if there was a mistake!_ Lily took a deep breath wiped all nervousness away. She soon found she was excited instead nervous now and couldn't wait for Professor McGonagall to return.

The door opened loudly and made a lot of students jump. "We are ready for you now."

Everybody followed her without a word into the Great Hall. Lily looked up at the ceiling and sure enough it looked like the night was there and not a ceiling. Ahead of her was an old hat on a stool. _Why is there an old hat on display?_ She wondered. After the thought flew her mind the hat opened it's brim, like a mouth, and began to sing:

"Will you belong in Ravenclaw

With the intelligent near and far

How about old Hufflepuff

Where disloyalty makes them huff

How about brave Gryffindor

Who keep going until they are on the floor

And cunning Slytherin

They will always win

So try me on

I'm never wrong

Because I know where you belong!"

As they clapped for the sorting hat's song McGonagall stepped next to stool and put the hat in one hand and had a list of the students names in the other and started calling names.

"Lily Evans!" McGonagall called. Lily walked up the the stool slightly nervous until all she could see was the inside of the hat.

The hat said "Ah plenty intelligence and bravery. I sense you would anything for your friends so I think you belong in GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last words to hall. Lily walked towards the cheering table of red and gold. She turned back to smile sadly at Severus before sitting down between Remus and a plump faced girl.

Lily heard Severus's name being called as she turned to watch him be sorted, he had barely sat down when the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN" to the hall. Lily watches as he sat down at his table surrounded by older, mean looking students.

When the ceremony was over Professor Dumbledore stood up and said "Let the feast begin!" then the plates were filled with food. Lily laughed because she was so grateful and started filling her plate with food. The girl to the left of her started talking to Lily.

"It's so awesome how I'm finally able to go to Hogwarts just like my parents! How about you? Did your parents like it here? Or did they go to another wizarding school? What's your name? My name is Alice!" Alice finally stopped talking and was looking at the expression on Lily's face. "What's wrong was I talking too much? I do have a tendency talk a little bit muc-"

Alice was cut off by Lily laughing so much. "I - have - _never_ \- heard someone talk so - much!" LIly started hysterically laughing again. Alice eventually joined her in laughing. Eventually they both calmed down enough to started eating and Lily answering her questions. "My name is Lily Evans and my parents are muggles so I didn't know much about Hogwarts when someone came to explain it." Lily told Alice.

"Much?" Alice said noticing the word choice.

"Well when I was about 7 I met a wizard that my age and he told me a lot about the wizarding world but I didn't know much about Hogwarts because he didn't tell me a lot about it."

"Well that makes sense I guess," Alice said nodding,"Where is this boy anyway?" looking up and down the table as if he would have label on him. "He was sorted into Slytherin and his name is Severus Snape."

Alice expression arranged into distaste "Lily I'd stay away from him, he comes from a bad family how do we know it hasn't rubbed off on him?" Lily shook her head her red hair, it swinging behind her. "No. Severus isn't like that, I've known him for years."

Alice shook her head again "Whatever" as she helped herself to the desserts that had just appeared.

As the prefect lead the first years to the dorms. Alice started talking to someone else. "Hey Marlene meet my friend Lily!" Alice grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her over to Marlene who started shaking Lily's hand vigorously "I'm Marlene McKinnion. What's your name?" Lily tugged her hand out of Marlene's death grip and said "I'm Lily Evans. I don't think my hand with survive this though." Lily looked down at her limp hand. "I'm sorry!" Marlene said cheerfully, not sounded sorry at all. Lily walked in the dorm and saw her bed in between Marlene's stuff and Alice's stuff.

Lily threw herself on the bed and fell asleep almost immediately dreaming of classes the next day.


End file.
